Learn to Love You Again
by A. Chikawa
Summary: A kind scientist and single mother of a rambunctious six year old, has caught the sinister attention of MARS and Cobra. Her naive daughter learns that the kind face of her mother is only the result of a checkered past with the Joes and her mysterious father.
1. Chapter 1

Kamina's Pov

Pitch black hair cascaded like a silky waterfall over a pale shoulder down to the small of her back. Pale, thin fingers brushed the hair away from stunning hazel nut eyes. The woman of twenty-four, was a perfect doll. Pale skin, almond shaped eyes, perfect pink lips, hair black as night tht looked softer than the clouds. Beside her, hand in hand, walked a small child.

The child was like the adult, a real life doll. Her features were exactly the same and yet different. The child's face was slightly rounded and had the same features as her mother. But, her hair was chocolate brown that cascaded into ringlets and eyes the colour of storm clouds.

The young girl at the age of six looked at the goddess she was lucky enough to call her mother. In her eyes her mother was the perfect person kind and serious. Her mother was always calm and collected and had a kind heart that wanted to help anyone who asked for it. Not once had she saw her mother with angry look on her face or yell at anybody. It seemed her mother made friends with anything she made eye contact with. The little brunette considered her mother her idol and role model. Her mother always did what she asked for and never said no to her. The little girl loved her single mother. She was amazing handling even the most difficult children and always having fun. But she knew full well that her mother wasn't known for her kind, fun-loving personality, but her natural leadership. Everyone knew beneath her mother's cheery demeanor was a serious and reliable leader. It was like her mother was born a natural commander and was raised since birth in the military. 'Of course', the girl thought 'this couldn't be true'. Her mother was a skilled kind scientist that raised her by herself since she was born.

"Mina! Are you okay?Kamina Shima are you even listening to me?!" said the worried voice of her mother, snapping the young four year old out of her thoughts. "I'm fine mom just thinking." " You don't seem excited, today is your sixth birthday. We're even going to that favourite restaurant of yours for our liitle celebration." "No mom I'm fine, but..." "But what sweetie are you okay?". Kamina took in a deep breath and asked the question she was thinking about everday, " Mom why did dad leave you?". Her mother smile vanished and was replaced with a poker face, Kamina knew this was a sore subject for her mother but pressed on. " Did he not want me as daughter?", guilt washed through the child's system as she stared into her mother's sad expression. "Sweetie", her mother said barely holding back tears," your father would be proud of you. Don't say such negative things on your birthday. Now let's finish our shopping here and go home". Despite the fact she was four, she could tell her mother was hiding something she sighed and thought ' why can't she just tell me' and continued walking through the crowded mall.

* * *

Kamina followed her mother, Akira to the restaurant. The place was the definition of elegant; sculpted pillars with the images of Greek gods immortalized in them. The wall decorated with golden swirled designs that made her head spin because of its intricacy. The tables were elegantly decorated with a pristine white, not a single colour other than pure white. Sparkling silver cutlery decorated the table wrapped in a golden napkin. The chairs were wooden covered with white leather and golden covers on the feet. A single white lily completed the look of elegancy.

Mina, as her mother called her, was happy she was wearing a delicate long sleeve blouse that had pearly white buttons. Her frilly black skirt complimented her chocolate hair and was matched with black tightd and ballet flats. She put a gentle hand towards her delicate hairstyle. Her mother had taken great care to her hair which was pulled back in a loose half ponytail. The particular hairstyle showed off her chocolate ringlets she had inherited from the father she never met.

She looked up at her mother's face which had a mask of fear on her perfect features. Not paying attention to her mother's emotion she secretly loathed her mother beautiful features. She looked so perfect. Yes, perfect was the word, her mother always told her daughter she was beautiful. But, she hated the fact her mother was always so secure about her looks. Never looking into a mirror and leaving the house in a simple jean and long sleeve combination. You could tell from the looks men threw her way that they thought she was beautiful.

Breaking her thoughts of envy was her mother's eyebrows scrunched together and her cheery hazelnut eyes had become emotionless and stared at something. Following her mother's gaze she saw a asian man dressed in white. His tailored white suit made his coppery skin tone pop and his black hair and eyes look slightly menacing. He fixed a stone cold glare at my mother and said" It has been far too long Akasha, you might have left that savage past. But you could never escape the grasp of my employers." Akasha? There must have been a mistake. My mother's name was Akira Tenjou a japenese scientist who had immigrated to America. There was NOTHING savage about her she could barely hurt a fly. " What the hell are you doing here Tomisoburo Arashikage, or should I say Storm Shadow." said the icy monotonous voice of her mother. Her entire life Kamina had never heard her mother say anything as cold, it seemed like an entirely different person had replaced her. " I'm here for you and your daughter" the man known as 'Storm Shadow' said. I clenched my mother's black leggings and gave her a worried expression. She gave me a look and spoke" Like hell I'll let you touch my family you son of a bitch!" My eyes widened in shock hearing those words leave her mouth. Never had I ever hear her curse. My eyes widened even more if possible as my mother flung me onto her shoulder and bolted.

My mother was running at an incredible speed for some one who was wearing platforms. Storm Shadow raced after us and seemed to have trouble keeping up with us. I tilted my head in confusion, shouldn't he be faster since my mother was carrying me and wearing platform heels. We reached the silver Lamborgini of my mother's and she literally threw me in. I barely had time to buckle my seatbelt as the tires squeeled at my mother's command to drive. We lurched forward at an incredible speed. What happened? Was my entire life a lie? Who was that man and why would he be after my goodie two-shoes mother. Everyone got along with her and nobody dared threaten her because of her power as a leading scientist for the HP company that had several military contracts. Never before tonight had I seen my mother worried or use the language she used speaking to Storm Shadow.

We took an extremely long way back home and even then my mother continued to worry. I saw her lock the door to the high fence around our detached house. I saw her flip a switch and blue light flickered around the fence before disappearing. Did she just arm it with electricity? My mother ushered me into our home pratically dragging me along. She locked the door and put on all the bolts, arming the security system and dragging me into the windowless kitchen. Even then she raced around our large home locking the windows and doirs and barricading them with heavy furniture if they didn't have a lock.

" MOM! What's going on and why was that guy after us and stop dragging me!" I screamed as she pulled me inti the basement locking and barricading the door behind us. Beside the door was the security panel and she punched in literally punching the control codes to activate the security system. I don't know who Storm Shadow was, but if she was taking this precautions to its extreme than he must be seriously dangerous. " Kamina Shima Tenjou, I'll explain later but if Storm Shadow is here than we must be careful. We'll be sleeping in the windowless room in the basement tonight. Tomorrow I'll explain what you need to hear and give you your saftey directions for school tomorrow but we have to be really careful and be in edge" she said as she held my face. " Sorry sweetie that your birthday is ruined," she spoke again in a sad tone, " but I'll make it up to you and keep you safer next time. Come on now, let's get you ready for bed". I was hesitant and weary from tonight's events but followed her lead.


	2. Chapter 2

Kamina's Pov

The basement was dark and moist. Shivers ran up and down my spine as I sat up. The cotton sheets had provided little warmth during the night. The rock solid pillows cramped my neck, causing me to wake numerous times diring the night. I was surprised how my mother slept so soundly.

My hands flew to the searing hot pain that eminated from my nape. I rubbed the area with the palm of my hand closing my eyes at the soothing relief.

My eyes widened as I remembered the chaotic events of the evening before. My mother's worried expression, the man in the white suit. The memories flooded into my mind and I remember being barricaded into the basement. Then I remembered, my mother promised me that should would explain.

My slate coloured eyes searched the small room for the body of my mother. The wandering searchlights I called my eyes landed on the digital clock; 7:15. She would have gotten up and made breakfast. I groaned and sauntered to the door, which had the barricaded items removed to let me move freely through the basement.

I crawled up the wooden steps and crawled through the basement door. I went from all fours to my two feet. I gazed at the now orderly home. Was last night a dream? It couldn't be. I remembered far too many details and normally I would never resort to sleeping in the dingy basement.

The scent of bacon and eggs awaited for me at the dining table. My mouth pooled with saliva as I saw my mother place a plate of french toast on the table. I lunged for yhe food and scarfed it down at the record og 4 minutes flat.

"Kamina", came the sweet voice of my mother, "we need to talk about last night". My eyes widened, so last night did happen. I closed my mouth and listened to my mother's explanation.

" Darling, that man was once my friend. He is a master at ninjitsu and a very lethal and dangerous person. If you see him I want you to run, never walk home alone, and always check your surrounding for anything suspicious."

Well that was an amazing ecplanation. An entire night waiting to here 3 sentences.

* * *

G.I Joe Headquarters ~ Location: Unknown

Snake Eyes' Pov

" Alpha Dogs report to my office! ASAP!" said the gruff voice of General Hawk. " Dammit! It's only been a day since the last mission!" came the whining voice of Ripcord. I rolled my eyes behind my visor and walked to Hawk's office. The distant sound of shuffling feet alerted me that my team was following me.

General Hawk paced around his office as he explained. "Joes, especially you Snake Eyes, pay attention." I perked my ears and listened to his vague explanation. " You killed Storm Shadow at the Cobra base. But..." "But what, sir?" asked Duke. " He was spotted trying abduct a mother and child at a public restaurant." 'That dosen't sound like Storm Shadow. He always works secretly and in the shadows.' I signed. "Sbake Eyes is right general, Storm Shadow wouldn't pull a stunt as stupid as that." Scarlett spoke up. " I suppose so but what happens when the description matches him perfectly and there are 50 witnesses." He said rather annoyed. " He was seen speaking then chasing after Dr. Akira Tenjou of HP. A genius in building advanced weaponary and the inventor of the Enhancer Suits." "Guys, I'm with the general on this one. If she built something as advanced as the ESs' what else could she reveal about our tech" said the heavenly accented voice of Breaker. " Correct Breaker. That is the exact reason you are going after her and her daughter. Your mission is to keep them safe and gather intel on them."

What the Hell. A single sentence that described my entire team's thoughts. We did not house calls just to protect some scientist with a kid. ' General with all do respect', I gestured,'why is she so important?'.


	3. Chapter 3

Kamina's Pov

Mother was taking her stress pills as usual. Ever since the character called Storm Shadow appeared, she's different. Everyone can see the difference: her attitude is more agressive. She started yelling at people that only slightly irritate her and she's cursing on a daily basis. She's becoming different and I kinda like it. She ahas more courage now and radiates power, that demands someone's attention and respect.

* * *

Snake Eyes' Pov

The six of us are getting weary of this mission. Akira and her daughter look familiar to me. I'm not sure how but Akira certainly resembles someone from my past. But that was five years ago, but they have similarities in their attitude and physical appearance. " Snake, you okay?" said the accented voice of Heavy Duty. I averted my eyes from the occupants for only a mear second to my head, before returning my focus on the small family. " geez. What the hell has Zen Master so worried lately", I didn't even need to guess who spoke. Thwak. " Ahh! What the fuck Duke?!" Ripcord complained, " Something is obviously worrying him so you should be worried to dumbass!" scolded Duke. He read my body language perfectly.

I held up two fingers to silence my bickering team mates and gestured to the conversation of Akira and her daughter Kamina.

" Mother", came the petite and high pitched voice of the four year old, " can I ask you something?"

"Of course darling"

"What was dad like?"

"Sweetie I've already told you everything you need to know."

"But, only saying I have his hair and eyes and that he was an amazing, strong brave person, is not enough for me."

Akira remained silent." Ooh, finall we're getting somewhere" Ripcord stated rubbing his hands together. A chorus of 'Shh' was his only replay.

"Can you at least tell me about Storm Shadow then?"

I leaned in forward to get more details. How did thid woman know Storm Shadow? He never mentioned anything about knowing someone named Akira. Then again things have changed a lot in the past twenty years.

"Why did he call you 'Akasha' mom?"

I froze.

* * *

Akira's Pov

The sound of someone rapping their knuckles against the oak door saved me from answering Kamina's question. " Who could that be?" I said trying not to sound so enthusiastic.

I opened the door to reveal a man dress in black. He wore a black body suit that kept every single piece of skin. Over his face was a mask that hid his entire head from view, he also wore a black visor that covered his eyes. He stood with his arms crossed over a solid built chest. The suit he wore emphasized his body build; well built muscles. He looked like he worked out for all of his life and that's what he did in his spare time. Intimidating described him perfectly. He looked incredibly strong and had several weapons that looked authentic.

I stared at the figure standing before me, he hadn't changed in the past five years. His visor as always kept his emotions a secret and I couln't telegraph his body language.

" S-Snake Eyes," I managed to stutter, " w-what are y-you doing-g h-here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Akira's Pov

My jaw was slack and my eyes widened at shock at the sight of the silent ninja. I have neither spoken or seen him in the past five years. I never thought he'd be standing at my doorstep.

* * *

Snake Eyes' Pov

Her reaction was amusing. I felt myself smirk at her shock. Through my visor I really looked at her, she hadn't changed in the five years that we didn't speak to each other. Only very little had changed. Her hair still reached to the small of her back, but it looked softer and darker. Her eyes contained warmth and looked inviting and her skin was flush and healthy. Like the simpleton she was she wore a pair of faded, worn and frayed jeans with cotton grey shirt.

" WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU KNOW HER?!" screamed Ripcord interrupting the stares myself and Kamina were exchanging. At the same time she broke out of her shock and glared at me. Her eyes pierced through me, and sent a wave of worry, but not fear.

" I'm guessing your here with your team, hm?" she questioned her voice dripping with malice.

" I'm also assuming your here because of Tommy, correct?"

I nodded my head at both her questions, causing her to scowl.

" You shouldn't be here! I'm perfectly fine managing my family by myself." she growled.

'If that were true you wouldn't freak out the night he came for you and alerted the attention of the Joes' I signed with a smug smirk. My words had the intended effect her cheeks flooded with red.

" I was simply taking precautions to take care of my daughter." she retorted, her cheeks still containing traces of red.

' Oh really' I signed back.

She finally snapped. " Listen here you arrogant conceited son of a bitch. How dare you lecture me about the saftey of my family. The only reason I freaked out because your bastard of a brother is a fucking dunce! I didn't expect him to find me! I changed myname, took a job that was the exact opposite of my previous affiliation, so shut your fuckin mouth and die in a hole-"

" What the in the bloody hell is going on?!" interrupted Heavy Duty.

"Well I think it's obvious that Zen Master and over there know each other and are having an arguement.

I turned to glare at Ripcord when a tiny voice interrupted " Don't talk about my mom like that Mr. Loud-Mouth!"

Everyone turned to look at the petite brunette that clutched on to Akira's leg. I examined the young girl closely. She looked like a living doll and had her mother's features. The only thing was different were the chocolate ringlets that fell to her waist and gray eyes that were fill with hatred for Ripcord. What really surprised me was how she managed to stealthly move from the kitchen to the front door without Akira or myself noticing.

I looked at Akira making eye contact then nodded. The same thought past through our heads at the same a deep breath she annouced:

" Come inside, and Snake Eyes and myself will explain."

No comments or complaints followed her directions or rather orders. I followed her lead and the rest of the Alphas followed, their thoughts in a jumble no doubt.

* * *

**Special thanks to blackrosewitch1996 for being the first person to write a review. Also to the following two people that followed my story; blackrosewitch1996 and GGirll. A huge thank you for JasmineChyanne for adding this story to her favourite list. Also special thanks to the users and visitors who viewed my story! Thank you guys so much and I hope you like this chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kamina's Pov

" Okay what the hell is going on? And how the fuck do you know Zen Master over hear Ms.T?" said Mr. Loud-Mouth. I looked at my mother's face, which had contorted from a scowl to a glare than to straight face.

" Shut up incompatent fool" was her only replay.

"Snake Eyes how do know her and why didn't you tell us you knew her?" said the red-head. She seemed polite enough but I didn't like the way she referred to mom as a 'her'.

" Yes, if you told us that, then gathering intel on them would be so much easier" whined a blonde haired man with a buzz cut.

" EXCUSE ME BLONDIE BUZZ-CUT MCGIE," I shouted at him" TOMATO AND LOUD-MOUTH!" They red-head, blondie and scrawny african american man looked at me.

"If your done referring to mother like a chore and insulting her mentally than can you shut up stop asking questions and be like the bimbos over there" I gestured to african american number two and the geek.

They stared at me as if I were an alien. I just looked at my mother who was surpressing a laugh and the silent commando whose shoulders were shaking. I realized he was laughing silently. That was new, I never met someone as quiet as the man that was seated beside my mother.

* * *

Ripcord's Pov

I can't believe that little brat just insulted me, Scarlett and Duke and her mom wasn't doing a thing. Talk about an irresponsible bitch that raised a nutcase.

The sound of Breaker and Heavy Duty clearing their throats broke my attention from the brat to them. " Can you too please explain." Heavy Duty said.

Dr.T or Ms. Hothead took a deep breath and launched into a rather boring and long explanation.

" My real name is Akasha Chikawa." she began.


	6. Chapter 6

Ripcord's Pov

"My uncle on my mother's side was the Hard Master. The very same man that trained Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes. We trained and grew up together under the watchful eyes of the Master. After Storm Shadow killed our beloved Master we practiced everything he had taught us and trained harder. A few years later we had increased in strength by ten fold and had perfected most techniques. When we were eighteen we were recruited by the Joes." she paused to look at our reactions.

My mind was blown. Everything about her on her file was wrong! Her name was wrong, the info about her past is wrong, she ain't no scientist she a freakin smartass ninja! Duke was flabbergasted and Scarlett looked like she was choking. Breaker was red and everything about him said ' What the Fuck! How come I didn't read this on your file '. Heavy seemed really interested and was sitting on the edge of his seat. But the little brat looked like she had heard this a million times before and looked mildly interested.

* * *

Kamina's Pov

This was rather surprising. I just found out from my mother herself was friends with the silent commando and that lunatic in a white suit. I kept a perect poker face like my mother's, and rested my arms on the cool marble dining table. Everything that I grew up hearing was a lie but hearing about my mother's past might give me hint about my father!

I unconsiously raised my hand, bouncing up and down my seat. The commando looked at me seeming to study me for a few seconds before nudging my mother's shoulder. She seemed greatly irritated from the action before he pointed a glove clad hand towards me. She scowled before turning to glare at me. The other five stared at her normally soft gaze that turned into a cruel glare. The shivered before occupying themselves with fiddling with their clothes. Commando shifted uncomfortably in his seat before looking at me through the dark visor that kept his eyes hidden. I didn't have to be psychic to know he was pitying me.

I knew full well that my mother had a horrible temper, that was due to the fact she had a long fuse before exploding. I gulped," Does-s t-t-this h-h-ave any-ny-thing-g to-o d-do a-ab-out-t d-d-dad?"

Her eyes gleamed with anger. I felt myself shrink at her intense gaze, if that was even possible. At only three foot ten I was incredibly tiny compared to my mother's staggering stature of five foot ten. Her soft pink lips were twisted into a grimace revealing her pearly white canine. A dark aura resonated from her and her pitch black hair that matched her mood covered her eyes. Emitting from the back of her throat was a sound that was cross between a snarl and a growl.

" Kamina Shima Tenjou, or should I say Chikawa," malice dripping from every word, " is the only thing you got from that explanation a chance to ask about your father?"

I gulped, the palms of my hands became clamy, the air in the room more stiffling. The others all gave me a look of pity. But, like the cocky, insensitive and extremely stubborn four year old I was I talked back. I know, extremely stupid move. But hey have you ever met a four year old that didn't whine or talk back?

" Yes." She slammed her fist on the table before placing a hand over her eyes. Commando stood up and placed a hand on her shoulders as if saying 'relax'. She imitated a fish for a few minutes before the blood started to drain from her face.

" Sweetheart, why don't you leave so we can have an 'adult talk'." She tried to refrain from shouting but her voice was cracked letting irritation leak through.

" Sure. Ninja Turtles was on anyways." I said releaved that this didn't end up with a punishment.

She face palmed herself, before burying her face into her hands. Her ears were a cherry red. She peeked a glance towards Silent Commando with an apologetic expression.

I trekked up the stairs the wood creaking under foot. Before I lost sight of the group I heard the hesitant throaty chuckles and a giggle from the five idiots. Mother still had her hands buried in her face, while the silent guy crossed his arms and shook his head in a disapproving matter. I saw him study mom through his visor before I lost sight of the group and headed towards mother's bedroom to watch Ninja Turtles.

* * *

Snake Eyes' Pov

" God, I've just been shamed and mortally embarassed!" she mumbled into her hands. Her ears were still a bright red and she looked like she just wanted to die. She started to rub her eyes as if she were crying. The gesture reminded me of the time when we weren't estranged and she trusted me more than anyone else. She was so reckless. Taking out her anger on anyone else that dared challenge her, during her little rants. Beating new recruits to pulp so they couldn't be able to tap out, and that was just her warm up. If anyone irritated her she would become the devil's spawn and would get them back, by tenfold. Back then, she would express herself more through fighting and barely talked to anyone, but loved having fun.

That's why everybody loved her, that's why I loved her.

" Umm, Dr. Tenjou, uh I mean Akasha, sorry, I mean Ms. Chikawa, or do you prefer Mrs.-"

" Don't call me Mrs. just because I have a kid." She said cutting off Scarlett.

" Sorry, why did you leave the Joes anyway?"

She cast a glance in my direction before continuing.

" I had a... an accident." She hesitated, she still probably had nightmares about it.

" I was put on a month leave to finish healing in a place that wasn't as… stressful as the Pit. Over the leave I met someone James. He was really sweet and we became really close-"

" How _close_?" Ripcord interrupted. I was about to backhand him when Heavy Duty smacked him. I smirked content with the fact that he finally shut up.

" The day before I was supposed to return I found out I was pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

Snake Eyes' Pov

Silence. The entire room went cold and it felt like ice started to freeze upon my arms. She never came back because she was pregnant. ' James was probably the father' I thought bitterly. A pang of jealousy burned a hole through my chest. She found someone else, and carried his child. I admit I'm jealous of that bastard. The jealousy burned through my body and hurt worse than a hot iron blade.

* * *

Akasha's Pov

I turned to look at Snake Eyes his hands were clenched into fists. If it weren't for the gloves that covered his hands then his knuckles would have been white. He probably thought James was the father, if he only knew. In my heart there was still a place where I still loved him. But that was tiny and I was afraid he'd only break my heart all over again.

The others looked at Snake Eyes then at me their eyes burning with curiosity.

" I don't see why everyone is so surprised, I mean you've already seen my daughter"

The tension lessened only slightly. For the first time I looked at the other five. They seemed all in their early twenties and looked like the would pass out because of exhaustion. They had deep bags under their eyes and they looked like they were camping in the woods, sleeping on the ground. I thought someone would keep on eye on us since the incident but who knows how long they were watching my family.

" You guys look like you're going to pass out, you can stay here until you get called back."

The scrawny guy, Kamina deamed 'Loud-Mouth' looked relieved and the other four had the decency to look thankful but Snake Eyes bore through the back of my head. His glare never wavering I could feel so much anger it was like his body radiated it. It felt like he was a volcano and I had stepped to close.

I ushered them to their rooms some in the basement and others in the guest rooms upstairs. Finally, completing the tour through the large house, I opened the door to my bedroom to reveal the sleeping form of my daughter. She was curled in fetal posistion in front of the glowing television. I pressed the button and was satisfied when the flickers of light disappeared. I pulled the cotton covers over her tiny body and let it fall at her chin. I was about to twist the golden nob of my closet when I felt a presence behind me.

" Snake Eyes shouldn't you be in your room?"

* * *

Snake Eyes' Pov

'Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?' I signed getting straight to the point.

" Because your my ex-boyfriend that was once my best friend and our relationship fucked up our friendship" she said in a dull tone.

Anger coarsed theough my body, I had forgotten how irritating she could be. I unconsiously clenched my fists and I felt the corners of my mouth pull back in a snarl.

' That still dosen't give you the right not to tell me! I was worried and I blamed myself.'

Her eyes had returned to a soft guilt riddled gaze before she looked at the sleeping form of her daughter. A faint shimmer glistened near her eye before descending down her cheeks. First it was silvery streak than a waterfall of the tears rolled off her face wetting her jeans. She seemed to realize she was crying then wiped the tears with her forearm. She sniffled before returning her saddened eyes at me.

The anger washed away and was replaced by guilt. The guilt was a burden making my body feel heavy with the sorrow that filled her eyes. It was like the entire world's weight was now balanced atop my broad shoulders, I haven't seen her cry this hard since… since her father died. The floor picked up my interests as she began a rant.

" Don't you think I would have told you if it were for your own good!", she said her voice shaking from the tears " ever since we were kids I always thought about you!"

I lowered my chin so it leaned on my solid chest, I scanned every fiber of the wooden floors not wanting to look her in the eye.

" You broke my heart, then I have a horrible accident and you weren't there for me! I needed you and you were off doing something that was to you a hell lot more important then me! Then I thought I found somebody that truly loved me and turned out to be freakin douche bag and had a plathera of fuckery behind him! I called you so many fuckin times while I was dealing with James on leave and did you pick up a fuckin single time? No! It was one shitty phone call that could have changed my mind about leaving."

She broke off and broke into another wave of tears her face was stained with the water that flowed like a river down her red cheeks. Her eyes were swollen and her hair a tangled wet jungle from crying.

" I found out I was pregnant, and I left James to get away from his shitty games. Kamina was born and thought I was going to be happy and forget about the hellhole I called a life. I looked at her and I realized she was the daughter of the one man I could never stop thinking about or loving. The one that broke my heart into pieces. Turned it into a million peices like it was piece of worthless glass."

I finally had the nerve to look her in the eye. She probably couldn't see my expression but I was surprised. After all the this time she was holding all this hurt, agony, hatred, sorrow, sadness and throwing it at me. But most of all she was trying to tell me that Kamina was my daughter.

" Don't act so surprised you took my virginity, you were my first and only true love and still are and you were my first boyfriend." she said the words love and boyfriend in a venomous tone. She used the words as insult to through at my face.

I didn't answer her. She was so broken so hurt. I felt saying something would only break her worse. She was now more delicate then glass and the wrong move could shatter her beyond repair. But what struck me the most was what she said about me being her first love. I should have noticed ever since the night Hard Master took me in she was nothing but kind. Unlike Storm Shadow she encouraged me to continue my training. Always being there for me through thick and thin. I broke her and now she was just a lonely broken girl that was just a husk of the strong, independant, sassy girl I once knew.

" I thought you would have known Kamina was your daughter. I mean shit," she said breaking into another round of sobs. When she finally regained her composure she continued shaking in sadness and anger " she has your hair and your eyes. Your most noticeble feature is your eyes and as far as I know I've never met anyone with the same colour eyes you have"

" Kamina is the thing I love most in the world but is a sick reminder of the thing I could never hate because I still love it. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to raise my daughter with the man that broke my heart and no longer loved me, but I was stupid enough to love him still."

Akasha Chikawa. Her name was tough so blood thirsty and terrifying. But here she was nothing nore than a sad and hurt girl more delicate then paper. She raised our daughter alone for the past five years. Carrying her, loving her, protecting her, bringing her into the world, and that wasn't even half of everything she did for Kamina. She did everything on her own, hiding her sadness and true emotions behind a mask. She faked everything about 'Akira Tenjou' because she thought, no, she knew I didn't love her.

I moved to bring her in hug, to try and show her I cared but she flinched away as if my hand was a hot iron bar.

" Don't act like you care now. I don't need your pity and I don't need your help. All I'm going to do is play nice." she put up a solid wall aroind her harder than steel and was no longer helpless." I'll help you just this once in the name of our friendship but that's it. Once your called back I don't wanna see or hear from you again. It's better Kamina grows up never knowing her father than having one that dosen't love her."

Her words was like a slap. Fast. The pain was sharp and lasted but it did not fade. She still loved me but didn't trust me.

" Now if we're done this conversation or lack of one can you return to the room I assigned you. I have a meeting early tomorrow. " she said pushing me out of her room and slamming the door to deliver the one message:

You can stay, but I don't trust you and want nothing to do with you.

* * *

**I reread this chapter to make sure it makes sense and I mad myself cry I hope it's as emotional for you as it was for me. **

**Akasha Chikawa is the japanese translation of ' Red BloodRiver '.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kamina's Pov

The sound of my mother's voice shaking woke me up. Her hair was tangled and wet, silvery wet tears flowed like a waterfall down her face. Her eyes were swollen and red from the tears. her voice was cracked and filled with sorrow. I had only woken up so my hearing was very vague. Her tears didn't help my hearing. All I could make out was "… better Kamina grows up never knowing her father, than having one that doesn't love her."

My sleepy eyes widened at her statement. I rolled over just to see her slam the door in the face of a man in black. My vision was blurry but I could make out the tall and muscular build and a mask. The commando? Was he my father? That could be why my mother disliked him. Then again he was probably giving my mother advice, she did say he was a friend of hers. But if that were true why would she slam the door in his face?

" Kamina, have you been awake this whole time?"

I cringed she had noticed my fake sleeping. There was no use lying to her now.

" Mom was that my father? "

" Who sweetheart?" She was trying to hide it but her voice was cracked leaking fear.

" Mom you know who I'm talking about; the silent commando."

She sighed, a mortified expression appeared on her face. Her eyes were filled with sadness. Instead of seeing a headstrong stubborn personality of the mother I had come to know. All I saw was a sad and lonely woman.

" jikan de anata wa watashi no ami kodomo o shitte irudarou "

" I don't want to know later, I want to know now!"

Her eyes widened then narrowed, her hazelnut eyes coloured with anger. My hand flew to my mouth. I've never meant to yell at her, she would punish me severely for this. No one talked back to her unless they had a death wish.

She sighed again, all traces of anger left her face. Her face became warm and welcoming giving off a glow like the old personality I grew up with.

" I forgot how observant you are, and your temper. You truly are our daughter. "

" So the silent commando is my father."

The warmth of her hand spread through my body as she caressed my face.

" Yes, he is. I never meant for you both to find out at the same time. Yes he is your biological father that I only told about five minutes ago" she said to the clock.

" He never knew about me? So all this time you lied saying he knew about me and left because he wasn't ready for a child!"

" Hmm. Your so smart and observant I guess that's why your only six and in the fourth grade."

" Answer my question!" I yelled through bitter tears that stained my face. The warmth of her lips sent tingles down my spine as she kissed the tears away.

" Sweetheart, wouldn't it be better if you never knew your father than one that didn't love you."

" How would you know that you told me that grandma and grandpa loved you or was that a lie as well?"

She cringed, remembering something painful and horrible.

" My mother died giving birth to me and my father treated me like a slave. I was nothing but a nuisance to him. You try to please your father, but only looks on. But delivers punishment. You try to make him smile and show even the slightest bit of love but he is bitter and treats you horribly. My father treated me like that, would you want a father like that."

Her words were knives. Leaving wounds deep that bled. But not with blood but with sadness and anger. The wounds ran deeper, they were emotionally painful and scarred the thoughts of a kind father I entertained.

" You wouldn't want a father like that it's written all over your face."

I nodded suddenly I was in her arms crying and blubbering words I couldn't make out. The words came out through my mouth but I couldn't understand what I was saying. My voice sounded distant and distorted like I was under water. I continued to cry and cry until my eyes went dry and were sore and red. They burned from their dryness and were swollen, but I continued to cry. My body grew heavier and heavier fatigue dragging me down and slowly won over. Before I succumbed to the darkness I saw my mother's face. Wet and coloured with red, stained in tears. We're they mine? Her was damp unruly mess and her clothes were completely soaked. Did I really cry that much I thought before the darkness took hold and my eye lids dropped. Cutting off the world and leading me into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Akasha's Pov

The plate hot almost burning my hands was filled with pancakes. It clattered on the table beside a mountain of breakfast gold; eggs. I headed back into the kitchen to drop the frying pan and bowls into the stainless steel sink.I had made enough breakfast for the eight of us and was worked out.

I had eyes that sagged and were dark underneath. My neck ached and eyes still bloodshot and burned slightly. My head burned at the memory of Kamina's tears.

Another memory flashed in my eyes. His face when I told him. Behind the visor that kept him tucked away from the world. He was undoubtly surprised. How could I tell him as harshly like that? He wasn't supposed to know, not like that. How cruel was I telling him he had a daughter then kicking him out of the room. He was right though, I should have told him I was pregnant. Not only that but I should of told him he was the father.

" God! How cruel of a person am I? "

" very cruel "

Shit! I whipped around to see Kamina and him. Like father like daughter, I suppose. Both were dressed in black and had their arms crossed over there chests. Although Snake Eyes was far more intimidating. They both had similar stances, except he was propped up against the door.

" how long have you two been there? "

" um, when I got down here, you were putting the pancakes on the table and I'm not sure how long dad's been here. "

He shifted uncomfortably and stared at me, tilting his head as he did so.

' You told her! ' he signed.

" What was I supposed to do she woke up during the middle of the conversation! "

' you mean your rant. '

" Shut up! "

' I'm not even talking. '

" why you-"

" why are you two always fighting? " Kamina interjected.

" Yeah, why are you two always bickering. " said the moroccan.

" Yeah, I thought you two were bloody friends. " said the one with the british accent.

" We were, then we dated and then we broke up." I explained, " Simple as that. "

They gawked at the two of us like we had two heads. Kamina seemed content with that answer. I guess she already guessed that since I told her. While the other five had surprise and shock etched into their sleepy faces. The loud mouthed, scrawny guy was standing there mouth agape. I took the opportunity to tease him.

" take a picture it will last longer. "

He instantly closed his mouth and he flushed six shades of red. The red head glowered at him then punched his arm. The other four chuckled as he winced, even Snake Eyes was laughing silently. Kamina and I rolled our eyes, like mother like daughter. She truly is my daughter. I shook my head and pointed to the breakfast laden table.

Their eyes became glass and their mouths dripped with saliva at the edges. They all but tackled the table and dug in like animals. Snake Eyes looked at them at shook his head disapprovingly. He was rolling his eyes, I knew him so well.

" If your all done eating, I'm heading over to my meeting "

oOo

I walked down the stairs hand trailing down the black stained railing. With my other hand I fiddled with the small shawl around the white pantsuit I was wearing. It was a one piece that had a small shawl around my shoulders, that barely covered my shoulders. The back had an X on it made from small white straps. It had four triangles cut out around the X to allow my snowy white skin to show. The black pumps and bangles I wore matched my hair. I usually wore my hair down, but today it was in a tight bun, only letting my bangs down. I wore little make up, to emphasize my all natural look. The black eyeliner around my eyes was applied with a gentle hand and with the mascara made my eyes pop. The only colour on the ensemble I was wearing was the blood red on my lips.

I was about to walk out the door when a warm touch was placed on my arm. The warmth alerted me that someone was gripping my wrist and tight. My bangs swished with the motion of my head to see Snake Eyes standing before me.

' where are you going ' he signed still gripping my wrist.

" My meeting. "

' alone? '

" I'm walking since its only five minutes away and has some of the best security in the world. "

' that's not what I asked '

" yes I'm going alone " I snapped. I twisted free of his grip and slammed the door behind me. The nerve of that ninja! Not speaking to me for FIVE years then all of the sudden shows up on my doorstep and starts treating me like a two year old. Excuse me! But I am more than capable of taking care of myself.

" I'm a highly trained ninja master that is a leading scientist of the second biggest weopans company in the world. And he dares to treat me like a five year old! " I grumbled as entered HP headquarters.

* * *

Snake Eyes' Pov

" Snake Eyes, you gonna take that from a girl? " Ripcord says as Akasha slams the door in my face.

I glower at him through my visor, I smirk as he backs up into Kamina. Like me she glowers at him and stomps on his bare foot with the heel of her sneaker. He groans and doubles over.

" you my loud mouthed guest are not allowed to talk about my mother like that, by the way you shouldn't be talking. You just got pounded by a four year old. " she said a huge smirk on her face and laughter gleaming in her eyes.

I chuckle silently, definitely our daughter. I was about to walk out when movement alerted me. I turned around to see Kamina kicking Ripcord, still doubled over and on the ground. While she was torturing him she began a rant about him being extremely rude since he got here. She reminded me so much of her mother, had her features and temper. The others watched on in anusement and astonishment as a fully grown man was being bullied my a four year old. I caught a glimpse of Ripcord yelling at Kamina, then getting a well aimed kick to his groin as the door slammed behind me.

* * *

Akasha's Pov

That meeting was horrid. Continous arguing in circles about project SS. That project was based off comics and movies. My head throbbed at ears ringed from all that yelling. It reminded me about my days as a Joe, the rough and tumble Lady Red. You do the slughtest thing to piss me off and I yell at you then kick your sorry ass. I laughed at the many times the new recruits tried to hook up with me, and sadly ended up in the infirmary. While they were in the infirmary I would yell and scream at them for missing training even though I put them there. Occasionally Snake Eyes would end up putting them out of comission. The laughter left my eyes, but that was when he still cared about me.

I huffed and shook my head letting the bun come loose. Black silky curls framed my pale face. The pumps I was wearing clacked against the floor as I walked into the lobby. I stopped dead in my tracks and my eyes widened like a deer caught in head lights. Leaning on the front desk was a tall handsome lean young man. His well built abs were seen through the button up black long sleeve shirt he wore. His toned forearms were shown as he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. His olive tone complexion made his chocolate curls pop. His hands were shoved into black slacks and he looked bored. His steely gray eyes reminded me of a snake's, they were searchlights scanning the room until his eyes fell upon me.

All eyes were on him as he strode with the grace of god towards me. The men stared at him with envy and hatred clearly showing. The women were staring at him with hearts in their eyes like he was a perfect god that fell from the heavens. When he started his stride towards me their gazes turned into venom. They glowered at him as he strode up right in front of me.

* * *

Snake Eyes' Pov

I smirked as I strode towards her. Her blood red lips made a perfect O as she stared at me. Her eyes shifted from me to the men and women surrounding her. Her eyes held shock. I guess she was surprised seeing me out of the suit for a change. I wouldn't have taken the mask off, but it was for her safety and the Master would have certainly approved. This was his precious niece we were talking about.

" What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise her narrowing for a mear second.

" Making sure your okay." I answered her ignoring the glares I got from both genders that surrounded her.

Her eyes widened again before she stuttered " y-you broke your v-vow."

" I'm pretty sure the Master would approve me protecting his precious niece and the mother of my child."

She blushed four shades of red before averting her gaze. I felt the glares intensify but ignored them and watched her reaction. The silky waterfall of her hair kept me from seeing her face but her ears were a beet red. I've never seen her so red. When she finally looked at me my mind went blank. She still contained traces of red, but she hid it with a smile before combing her hair with her pale fingers. She was absolutely beautiful.

Jealousy erupted through my chest as the other men looked at her with lust and love in their expressions. How dare they look at my women like that. I mentally smacked myself as I thought that. What was I thinking? I broke up with her she was free game now but that didn't mean I couldn't love her.

" So, can we go home? I want to see Kamina, I hate leaving her home espically when its for work on a Saturday. " she said breaking me out of my thoughts. She still had faint traces of a blush on her cheeks.

" Of course. I want to see my daughter too. "

I smiled as her blush returned. We walked through the lobby together. Never straying from each other's side. " That's Kamina's dad? " or " That Akira's ex? " and " Are they back together or something? " were murmured through the room. I looked over at Akasha to see her tomato face. I laughed lightly, it felt good. It was also good to see her blush deepen even more.

" Hey," I said placing a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up at me with those beautiful hazel nut eyes. " Don't be embarassed about what they say." She nodded, but seemed even more embarassed.

When we got to the lamborgini she was about to get into driver when I put hand in front of her and said " Let me drive". She nodded her head and quietly got into shotgun. That was weird she never did what she was told or quietly either.

" What's wrong?"

" I can't believe you said that."

I smirked remembering her face when I said " I want to see my daughter too", she looked so embarassed.

" Why did you pick me up?"

" It's my mission to keep you safe. Also, I promised the Blind Master I would take care of you, and your the mother of my child."

She blushed again. I just had to tease her about it, she never blushed.

" What is up with you and blushing today?"

" That's the second time you refered to me as the ' mother of your child ' and the third time you said daughter this hour."

" I guess so, by the way I'm picking you up from now on so get used to it."

" WHAT!?" She exclaimed but was drowned out by the engine as I slid the key to ignition. I laughed and stomped on the gas pedal, lurching the car forward.

" Oh, if your wondering how I got the keys, I just picked them off the coffee table, right where you left them." I said as we entered her house.


	10. Chapter 10

Scarlett's Pov

Dammit! Kamina was a handful and getting worse. Today she was only beating up and teasing Ripcord, but still it was weird seeing my boyfriend get beat up by a little kid. The only person that seemed to be able to appease her was Akasha.

It was weird, Akasha knew more about Snake Eyes then everybody at the Joes headquarters combined. She knew what he looked like, sounded like and from her explanation they seemed to be joined at the hip! But they didn't act like it. All they did was argue as far as I can tell. The door opened to reveal Akasha and a man with that looked a lot like Kamina. Was he Kamina's father?

" What is going on here?!" She boomed.

The boys stopped trying to pry Kamina off of Ripcord and stood at attention. I stood up straighter and Ripcord and Kamina let go of each other's throats. It was clear from her tone that she was obviously pissed.

Kamina gulped" um, Ripcord was being rude and annoying?" She sounded like she was asking a question.

The man that looked like Kamina pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Um Akasha," she averted her gaze from Kamina to me her expression cold.

" who is this and is he Kamina's father?"

Her expression softened and she broke into a fit of laughter. It sounded like bells and her face glowed. Surprise rippled through my face, my eyebrows scrunched together and my lips in a firm line. The man beside her looked at her with lovestruck gaze and watched her with a tender expression. This was the happiest I've ever seen her.

"I'm sorry its just I'm surprised you don't recognize him."

" Should I know him?" I asked I've never seen him before.

" You really never took off your mask or showed them your face did you?" She said to him.

I studied him in curiousity. He was tall and well built. His muscles bulged slightly and had hair and eyes that matched Kamina's perfectly. He shook his head no, causing the chocolate waves to sway.

" Okay then. Yes he is Kamina's father and since you didn't recognize him; this is Snake Eyes."

My eyes bulged and my jaw went slack. I looked over at the four other Joes that had the exact same expression. That was Snake Eyes? I never imagined that this is what he looked like. The other Joes all had different ideas, but he looked lika an average american guy. A lot of the Joes theorized that he looked like a younger version of Bruce Lee. He didn't look at all Japanese or a lethal killing machine.

He chuckled, flashing perfect snow white teeth.

" If your done gawking at him, I'm going to change and then Kamina we'll make cupcakes like I promised."

Snake Eyes stared at her as she walked up the stairs. His gaze was tender and soft but I couldn't quite pinpoint the emotion. He shook his head when she disappeared and went to the bathroom. That's when I noticed he had his combat suit and mask slung over his shoulder. Everyone snapped out of their shock when both disappeared.

" Can you believe that's Snake Eyes?!" Breaker exclaimed shaking his head.

Heavy Duty was about to answer when Snake Eyes emerged from the washroom.

" Guess I can start calling you dad now, huh?" Kamina spoke after what seemed like only a few seconds was actually several minutes.

He nodded and strode over to ruffle her hair. She beamed up at him with a huge smile plastered over her face. That was about the same time Akasha came down. She smiled watching the two interact in a father/daughter manner of behaviour. She looked thoughtful before dusting herself off. Unlike before she was dressed casually in a pair of grey sweats and a black razor-back tank top. She walked over and beamed at Snake Eyes before shuffling Kamina into the kitchen. Snake Eyes stared at them before stepping out the back door. His back towards us, looking thoughtful.

"Someone should go and talk to him" said Duke

"Yeah did you see the bloody way he looked at the women?" Heavy Duty added.

" I'm not talking to him, I piss him off to much!" Ripcord exclaimed.

All eyes turned towards me, I backed up and plopped on to the couch.

" Why me?!"

"Because you're like a sister to him" Breaker interjected as if it were obvious.

" Fine, I'll do it. You guys owe me big time for this" I huffed stomping through them over to Snake Eyes.

oOo

" Snake Eyes?" I asked a bit worried that he'd get pissed off. He was already very tense.

He peered over his shoulder looking at me through the visor. Despite the fact I couldn't see his eyes, his gaze was cold and gave me goosebumps.

" Are you okay?"

He simply nodded his head and returned to gazing at the stars. I walked back to the group, defeat written all over my face. A sigh of defeat left my mouth and I hung my head low.

" He isn't in the mood to talk."

" He never talks." Ripcord pointed out.

I glared at him," I mean he dosen't want to explain anything."

* * *

Akasha's Pov

Today was Monday. Snake Eyes promised he would pick me up from work from now on. My cheeks flared at the memory. Snake Eyes was worried about my well being. A hot knife of pain flared through my heart. He only felt obliged to care; he didn't really love me. I let out a sigh of frustration. That wasn't what I wanted. I wanted him to love me unconditionally and true. I shook my head in disgust. I shouldn't expect that I thought, he only feels guilt for leaving me alone to raise a child. Our child.

" Good Morning, Dr. Tenjou" came the cheery voice of my assistant; Alison Hart-Burnett.

" Good Morning Alison, how are you today" I responded mimicing her tone.

" Good, but I was wondering about… last Saturday."

I groaned" you heard?"

" Apparently our female coworkers thinks he's sex on a stick and looks like a god. But the men say he's the devil in disguise."

I groaned, I shook my head in embarassment and frustration. This was worse that I thought.

" So are you two back together or something?"

I groaned and she looked ashamed and apologized.

" No need to apologize Alison, I heard that question enough when he picked me up."

" He picked you up?! That's so sweet!" She exclaimed following me to the lab.

I quickened my pace and responded with "Yeah ypu think so?"

All of the sudden the alarms went off. Someone was breaking into the building! I grabbed her hand and bolted to the lab. I swiped my key card, jittering up and down for tge door to open.

" Alison arm the doors!" I ordered her as I checked to see if the SS serum was still there.

I sighed in releif to see my assisstant finish arming the doors. This was one of the times I was happy I worked for HP. Once the alarms went off, you could arm the doors. Three solid one foot thick titanium doors sealed shut that had thousands of volts running through them guarding my lab. Out of all the labs in the building, mine held the most for mass destruction. The Enhancer suits, electric whip, guns that fired bullets that exploded on remote command. They were like mini firecrackers but one shell had enough fire power to create a five foot crater. Those were some of my least destructive weapons.

A raspy voice spoke through the PA system. The voice was raspy reminded me of a snake's hiss.

" We; Cobra have taken over the building. You will hand over the SS serum. Whoever is alive, that is you have one hour before I break down the door and slaughter you myself." he chuckled then a wave of static hit.

" What are we going to do!? If we give him the serum who knows what he'll do?"

Alison started hyperventilating.

What were we going to do?

I shoved her underneath one of the metal work tables and covered it with a white cloth that kept her from being seen.

" Alison, if anyone should survive it should be you. I'm the inventor of the damned serum if I die nobody will ever be able to get their hands on the formula." I told her handing her the serum.

" But what about your daughter?" She said trembling, her voice was shaking with fear.

" Her father can protect her." I said reassuring her with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Snake Eyes' Pov

" Joes!" Came the booming voice of General Hawk through the communicator hologram.

Every Joe in the house stood at attention. I looked up from polishing my katana. That's when I noticed Kamina watching me intently cross legged on the floor. She was extremely and exceedingly quiet for a four year old. I didn't even sense her there.

" Where in tarnation are you?!" He questioned

" Ah… we're in Dr. Tenjou's home watching her daughter…" Duke answered nervously. I could see how nervous he exactly was; very. His palms were clamy and he kept wiping them on his camouflage pants.

" What?!" He bellowed. The blood rushed to his face and his veins were stressed enough to be visible.

" Snake Eyes compromised our position" he tried to reason. How mature, blaming others. But technically he was right, I wasn't in control of myself when I found out I was protecting her.

" I don't believe that."

" Actually sir, technically it's partially my fault. My deepest apologies general."

Every head swung in the direction of the voice. Kamina was standing straight with her hands clasped behind her back, and her head hung in shame.

" And how is it your fault?" The general asked after getting over his shock.

" Sir, if I didn't surprise him and distracted him from his duties he wouldn't have encountered my mother, sir." She said not looking him in the eye.

" Ripcord," he said chuckling " you can learn a thing or two about etiquette from this young miss."

" Anyways, the reason I'm calling is that HP Headquarters has been taken hostage by Cobra," he spoke all laughter drained from his face" your mission is to rescue survivors, if any and bring them to the pit."

Akasha. She couldn't be dead, could she?

Her face appeared in my mind. Cheeks red as roses and hair that curled and framed her pale face. Sparkling hazel nut eyes stared back at me. I could almost feel her in the room. I clenched my fists. It was IMPOSSIBLE for her to be dead. She survived bomb blasts and rescue mission a thousand times more dangerous. She couldn't be dead, not right now. I wanted her to see I still cared and heal the deep wounds I had inflicted upon her.

I instantly sheathed my katana and readied my weapons.

" What's up with Snake Eyes?" The general asked observing my strange behaviour," He's usually waits for the full explanation and iinstructions" general asked Heavy Duty.

" Apparently, Snake Eyes is the father of Dr. Tenjou's daughter. Who's name really isn't Akira Tenjou but Akasha Chikawa. A childhood friend and former girlfriend of his. Also she claims to be a former Joe." He responded in a hushed tone. Of couse he didn't think I could hear him. I glanced over my shoulder to see Hawk with an incedulous expression on his face while nodding.

oOo

Slice. Another viper down two hundred more down. I didn't realize how big this building was and how many vipers the Commander had sent in. He really didn't want anyone getting in or out. Too bad he didn't account taking my girlfriend as a hostage or taking her life. Ah, I mean my EX girlfriend. I shook my head and continued through the hallways.

The walls were solid and a pristine white that blinded me. It was quiet, only disturbed by the sounds of the air ducts. It was peaceful and relaxing but it was too quiet. Unsheathing my katana, I whipped around to press the cold metal against the throat of a young women. I dug the sword deeper into her neck; she let out a wince.

" My name is Alison Hart-Burnett. I'm the assisstant of Dr. Tenjou! She told me to escape the lab."

I tilted my head to the side, how did she know we were coming? How did she know I was friend or foe? She seemed to have read my mind. Quickly forcing out her words.

" She said she sent a SOS to get back up. And she boosted me up through the ventilation system when they tried breaking through the door!" She said pointing to the air vent that was level to the floor.

" She also said to look for a man in black who's wearing a mask!" She seemed really scared of me right now. I wonder why she just told me Akasha was alive. She didn't have any reason to fe- oh wait my katana. I removed my katana from her throat and she relaxed; letting out a sigh of relief. I gestured for her to brake for the lobby where Scarlett was waiting. She nodded and tripped over her feet, sprinting in heels through the hallways.

Then it hit me, Akasha was alive and saved a coworker instead of herself. She was always like that trying to prove she was brave enough to sacrifice her life for others' well being. Noble.

I sprinted through the hallway towards her lab. Occasionally slitting throats of the vipers. I froze hearing the efforts of someone trying to bring down a door. I stuck to the walls, glancing past the corner were several vipers holding a battering ram. How medieval. They rammed it against the door again and again creating thunderous booms that echoed of the walls.

Time to rescue my girlfrie- I mean friend I thought. Two throwing stars sliced though the air with a metallic swish. The other four turned to stare at the corpses of their comrades, dropping the ram. I revealed myself, dodging fire and deflecting it I cut through two vipers like they were wet paper. Landing in a crouching position, I stare at my remaining opponents, guns trained at my temple. With a single neat cut, there bodies were cleaved in two.

The door! I ran my gloved hand over its rough damaged surface. The spot that was rammed; had crinkled. The area had cracks and wrinkles running through the entire door. The spot where they were applying force had a dent almost three feet deep. From the butt of the ram which was blackened and burned tge door was probably electrucuted before sustaining the damage it now held. It didn't seem there was anyway to get through without forcing your way in.

I could try morse code we did that when we were children. Tapping messages to each other so no one could understand. And when I got upset she would sit beside me and tap a message on my knee cap. I smiled at the memory. We were so close back then, we didn't have any secrets. Always there to cheer each other up when we were upset at things we couldn't control back then. I found myself tapping out a message; _Don't worry. It's okay I'm right here._ I tapped that against the metal several times before the metal groaned and revealed Akasha.

She was beautiful. She had removed her white jacket revealing the pale and delicate skin of her arms. Her bangs were clipped back, letting her curls fall freely down her back. She was wearing a form fitting strapless black dress that had a black leather belt just underneath her ribs. A black metal rose sat in the center of the belt and was its buckle. She was wearing translucent black tights that had a rose pattern sewn into it Along with a pair of stelettos. Her face was paler than normal, her soft pink lips trembling.

Before I could react she threw herself at me. Arms rapped around my neck. I would have taken it as an attack but she nuzzled her face into my neck. Heat radiated from my neck and water dripped through the fabric. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. Her grip tightened as well is mine. I both cherished and hated this moment. Akasha was alive and well in my arms, but she was crying.

"I didn't think General Abernathy got my message." She said her voice still trembling, " the entire situation reminded me of the accident. I freaked out"

My grip tightened she should bever have to feel this way not her.

" I'm surprised you even remember morse code though. After joining the Joes we never communicated that way anymore."

I looked down at her gray eyes meeting hazelnut ones. I instantly hated the visor I wore, I couldn't actually look at her eye to eye. Stupid visor. I loosened my grip on her instantly regretting it when she pulled away. Why couldn't I let that moment last longer. I just had to follow orders first, grabbing her hand I led her down to the lobby. I wished I wasn't wearing gloves. I wanted to relish holding her soft hand. To feel the warmth of her nimble fingers curled around my own.

" Akasha there you are! You gave us a scare there, especially Snake Eyes."

Ripcord. The nerve of that one man, I wanted to kill him right now. I glanced back at her who was hiding behind me. Surprisingly her cheeks were stained pink and still holding my hand, but wasn't looking at me. I gripped her hand tighter and she looked at me or rather past me. Her cheeks flared a new shade of red, the corners of my mouth turned up into a smile seeing her embarassed.

" It seems you and Ms. Burnett here are the only survivors." Duke said returning from his scouting.

" Yes that means we could head back to the Pit." Breaker said.

" Wait. Hell no am I going to the Pit without my daughter." Akasha said firmly.

" We don't take kids to the Pit." Heavy Duty tried to reason

" May I remind she's Snake Eyes daughter too."

oOo

Silence. The nine of us flew in total and complete silence, not a single sound except for the engines. In all honesty and am I quite proud of Kamina right now. It's been two hours and not a single peep.

" I told you she would be quiet." Akasha boasted to Ripcord breaking the peace.

" Yeah well she's just like her dad I'll admit that." He replied.

' Your still upset abput her beating you up?' I questioned.

Akasha flashed perfect pearly white teeth then giggled.

" She did not-"

" Joes welcome back." The general said interrupting Ripcord midsentence.


	12. Chapter 12

Snake Eyes' Pov

"Lady Red an honour to meet you." Hawk addressed Akasha holding out his hand in a friendly gesture.

" The honour is mine General Abernathy, or should I say Tomahawk."

He let out a throaty chuckle " you keep yourself updated."

" I have my ways." She chuckled and spared a glance at me before following Hawk with her assisstant trailing behind her.

I felt a tug on my leg, Kamina was there clenching onto the fabric staring after them.

" Dad, how long are we staying here?" She looked so innovent and naïve. Too bad, I would have believed it if she didn't beat up Ripcord.

' I'm not sure how long.'

Her lips began to quiver, then she started to pout. Then she trudged off in the direction her mother went in. It amazes me how much those two ate alike.

* * *

Akasha's Pov

After the quick information exchange I found myself looking around the Pit. In five years there weren't as many recruits but there certaintly were talented people. New tech that were gathered from all over the world and some of my designs. If I had to admit I created most of my best work out of boredom and comic books.

My skirt tightened and cool air rushed up the back of my leg. I turned around to see Kamina behind me with a pout on her face.

" How long are we going to stay here?" She said once she got my full attention.

" Didn't your father answer that?"

" He said- I mean he signed that he didn't know."

" Then I don't know either. Who knows how long maybe months or years so get comfortable sweetheart."

" You mean I get to see what father does!?" Excitment gushed through her voice and a smile appeared on her face.

" Yeah-"

" Lady Red!"

My eyes searched for the sound of that all to familiar voice. There he was in all his annoying glory; Sergeant Stone.

" It's good to see you Stone." My voice dripped with sarcasm, hopefully he'd get the hint.

" 'Good' to see you too." Putting air quotations around good.

" Sweetie how about you go find dad, and I'll speak to my friend." I said turning towards Kamina.

" Guessing she Snake Eyes' kid?" He questioned watching her chocolate ringletssway as she walked off.

" That obvious?" I groaned

" No, but you just confirmed it." He said flashing a his signature half smirk. I flashed him a devious half smile that matched my thoughts.

My skirt screamed in protest, as crouched into position. I swung my leg around tripping him, as he fell I stood up kneeing him in the stomach. He groaned the momentum sent him flying back. While in midair I jumped up and landed a 360 jumping back kick to his asophogus. He clenched his throat with both hands and landed with a groan.

" Stone, do you think Lady Red having a kid keeps her down? Pssh, just because a chick has kids doesn't mean she can't kick some ass." I said watching him struggle, the Joes surrounding him looked up at me expressions mixed with fear and awe.

" Good to have you back Red!" His voice scratchy like he had swallowed sand paper.

oOo

I strode into the rec room in my usual appearance. I changed from those tight work clothes into a black leather tight fitting body suit. I didn't zip it up all the way to reveal as white tank top. A utility belt hung from my waste and a black pouch was strapped to my thigh. I had pulled my hair back into high ponytail, letting the gentle waves bounce against my back.

A wolf whistle greeted me, I ignored it my eyes landing on Kamina who was slumbering in her father's arms. He watched her intently, seeming unaware of my prescense. Although training with him, I knew full well he acknowledged my prescense.

" Damn, Ms.C I didn't know you dressed like that!" Ripcord gestured to what I was wearing. I spared him a glance, catching Scarlett's glare at her boyfriend. Cute. I decided to play along.

" This old thing?" I gestured to my outfit," this is what I use to wear around the base, nothing special." I giggled.

Out of the corner of my eye, Snake Eyes clenched a glove hand. Tightening his grip on Kamina.

" I usually just wear this for training and workout." I said rather hastily. The nerve of him, I forgot how easily he could be provoked.

" Why wear that, I mean wouldn't you wear something more comfortable?" Scarlett said not believing my excuse for wearing-in her book, ' appropriate' clothes.

" Training in the least comfortable clothing or enviroment let's the body adapt more easily. Well, in my opinion that is."

" I don't believe that." Stubborn blind fool. What does she take me for? A whore? I don't wear clothing for physical attraction of the opposite gender. Did this bitch really think I was flirting? Is she really stupid enough to pick a damned fight with _me_? The Lady Red? I narrowed my eyes and hissed out a challenge.

" Want to see how I warm up then?" I smirked at her flabbergasted expression. A jealous female Joe against a trained master ninja that was still pissed off? Pssh, easy peasy, she just doesn't realize it. The men seemed to notice the tension building and cleared room for a fight.

I readied myself in a fighting position, Scarlett mirroring my movements. Pressure surrounded my wrist and came face to face with a black shook his head 'no' and I rolled my eyes.

" Snake Eyes let me warm up before I train! You know how much I need it before going into intense training. I mean I'm under weight and I haven't been, seen or heard a fight in five years!" I protested. His grip loosened slightly, still not approving of my actions.I gave him a pleading look, the pressure of his hand disappearing.

" Now Scarlett was it? Let me show you why I'm a Chikawa."

* * *

**Chikawa= Blood River**


	13. Chapter 13

Akasha's Pov

Red head cocked her head to the side and growled "try me queen bitch."

I gritted my teeth, my lips pulled back in a growl. Angry flames danced in my eyes. How dare this wannabe bitchy stuck up little whore call me a bitch. I'm not disagreeing; I am a bitch. With my cocky smartass attitude, but she shouldn't be insulting me! I mean has she seen herself lately?

" That's ironic coming from someone who fell out of the whore tree and fucked every guy on the way down."

She growled in response. Her hands shook in fury and her teeth clenched; trying to think of a good comeback. The men had backed up a great deal, not wanting to get in the line of fire.

" Well I never-"

" Never what? Never looked in the mirror? That explains alot." I retorted cutting her off.

Out of the corner of my eye Ripcord opened his mouth. My eyes flashed with red, he instantly closed his mouth. He backed up tripping over his feet and smashing into the wall. I laughed, how incompetant. Scarlett took that as an insult. She seethed, eyes glowing with heated angry flames. I smirked, causing her lips to pull back in a menacing snarl. I shook my head in disgust, this fool was letting her emotions drive her. How pitiful, I almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

I rose to fingers beckoning her to make the first move. She took it as an open invitation, just like I thought. She lunged at me fist millimeters away from my cheek. Boring. I caught her fist with my right hand, surprise carves into her face. I twisted causing her to yelp in pain. Ripcord inched forward, I sent him a glare. I jumped up still grasping her wrist. I wrapped my legs around her arm, her neck sandwiched in between my ankles. We fell to the ground, Scarlett in an armbar. I tightened the arm bar causing her to gasp and splutter for air. With her other hand she clawed at my ankle, but I barely felt a thing. She refused to tap out, I take it back she has some spirit.

" Yield, and I will release you."

" Never." She managed to choke out.

" Yield." I commanded tightening my vise like grip on her neck.

" I-I submit!" She screamed out in agony and pain.

I smirked, she wasn't stupid I'll give her that. I released her, rolling out of the hold. We both stood in sync, while the I was smirking, she grasped her throat sending a glare towards me.

The boyscouts and Snake Eyes surged forward surrounding Scarlett. The checked her for any injuries, relieved when they found nothing. While I had taken a dagger from my belt and started filing my nails.

" I've never seen anyone take down Scarlett that easily." Breaker exclaimed wincing under Scarlett's glare.

"I've never seen anyone take down an opponent in a single move." Duke complimented.

" Technically speaking that was two moves; stopping the motion then defending by attacking. The Romans did say "The best defence is offence."."

I responded examining my nails before continuing to file them.

" Where did you learn to do that?" Heavy Duty asked curiousity bled through his question. I glanced up at his reyreating form eyeing the dagger.

" I did train with Snake Eyes since we were five."

" But I've never seen him do something like that, no offense Snake." Scarlett spoke up batting away Ripcord hands. I stared at her beforing pointing the dagger at myself.

" Akasha Chikawa. The name in japanese means Red Blood River. The Bloodrover family is an infamous clan that is comprised of masters in ninjitsu. My father was considered the most skilled master in the past millenium. Heartless bastard, but amazing teacher. Taught me to be versatile."

" That dosen't explain anything but you having a bad dad." Ripcord mumbled.

" Fine. Akasha Chikawa aka Lady Red. Ninja master, and martial arts expert in twenty different martial arts. Female world champion in six. Marksman, weapons specialist, and tactical genius." I countered to Ripcord snarky statement.

Although Snake Eyes seemed generally bored, the others stared at me. Their reactions ranged from awe to hatred from fear to respect.

" Anywho, Snake Eyes are there any new recruits?"

' Yes, but your not allowed near them.' he signed laying Kamina's tiny body on the couch.

" Why not?!"

' Because Hawk dosen't want you putting soldiers in the infirmary.'

" Come on! I'll go easy on them!" I pleaded clasping my hands.

" If this is you warm up," Scarlett interrupted" then what is your 'going easy'." She interjected in a frightened tone.

" Broken ribs, forearms, upper arms, legs, mostly black eyes or fractured. The occasional shatter, and knockouts for everybody." I answered ticking off my fingers at the states most recruits were in after.

" That's harsh!" Ripcord protested.

" At least she dosen't zap them with five thousand volts of electricity fifty times." Duke glared at Snake Eyes. I sheathed my dagger and grinned at Duke.

" Great idea Duke! I could spar with Snake Eyes with those electric batons!" I complimented him on his quick thinking patting his back.

* * *

Snake Eyes' Pov

Was she really that desperate for a fight? Then again she didn't want to seem helpless after the incident at HP.

A warm touch enveloped my shoulder, breaking me out of my daze. I turned to meet hazelnut eyes filled with excitment.

" Snake Eyes let's spar." She begged

I shook my head, then turned to the door. She flashed a smile before walking out. I followed her, hearing the sounds of distant footsteps I glanced back at the Alpha team shadowing us. Something felt wrong. I thrust my hand out, fingers wrapping around the chaft of a baton. It was light weight black padding wrapped around the ends. It looked harmless but I knew full well that each end was packed with electricity. I turned to a smirking Akasha with the baton's twin in her hand.

" Your sensitivity hasen't wavered." She noted.

I nodded my head readying myself.

" What no helmet?" Duke questioned from behind me.

" I like it rough." Akasha giggled in a response. My grip loosened thinking about the night she lost her virginhood. I felt really uncomfortable, she chose now to flirt? Why with Duke anyways? My grip tightened to vise like, her gaze focusing on me now. Guilt flashed on her perfect features before entering a fighting stance. Game on. We tried to telegraph each others moves, calculating tge power of each attack along with the skill and accurancy that accompanied it.

Our eyes met, a smirk formed underneath my mask before I lunged. Electric sparks flew as the batons clashed. She repositioned her baton so that the end of mine rested on her chaft. She then thrusted one end forward barely missing my right shoulder before attacking my kneecap with the same end. Sidestepping, I swung down where she landed and met the mat. A faint buzz behind me caused me to turn around blocking her attack. I countered aiming an end at her foot. She fell for it skipping back. I tripped her causing her to roll then instantly getting back to her feet. Rage coloured her features, I expected her to charge but instead she planted one end of the baton in the ground. Swinging herself up then letting go landing bothe feet on my chest. Knocking us both to the ground, she then proceeded to stradle me. She smirked " tag your it." she teased placing a her pinky on my fore head. Grabbing her shoulders, I pushed her off onto the ground, switching positions. Unlike her I pinned her arms to the ground. She looked up at me, my hold did not falter but inside I melted staring at her face. She grabbed my wrist opposite hands over my hands. Her right hand grasped my left wrist elbow resting on my right wrist. Her left hand clenched onto my right elbow while her own elbow rested over my left elbow. I tried to lose my grip on her but she had me pinned with her elbows. Smart. We were both pinned. I tried again to break free but the attempt ended in failure. She smiled, I felt something press against my stomach. I looked down to see her knees pressed up against her chest, feet planted t my stomach. She smirked as she felt me tense before pushing up still grasping my arms. The force of the kick caused me to flip over, our heads touching.

She released my arms, before she did a kick up. Mirroring her movements I held out my hand to her and she gladly took it. Surprisingly she pulled me into a hug. The top of her head rested underneth my chin, arms encircled around my waist. A sharp pain flared through my right shoulder. I glanced down at her.

" That was for going easy on me." She explained.

I shook my head and she laughed. The sound of clapping reached my ears and we flew apart. We turned to look at the Alpha team surrounded my newcomers that cane to watch us spar.

" That was amazing! No wonder you were a Joe!" Ripcord exclaimed.

" Once a Joe always Joe" Akasha corrected him.

A smile tugged at my lips, instinctively I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She shrugged it off but I could see the blush she was fighting down. Adorable.


	14. Chapter 14

Akasha's Pov

" That was an amazing match!" Stone exclaimed jogging over.

" Red, you haven't lost your touch I'll give you that." He complimented clutching his throat. I giggled the memory of him struggling still fresh in my mind.

" Excuse me Stone, but that was your fault."

" Well it's your fault I know who the father is." He retorted with a smug expression. Dear God, could this man get any more annoying?

I glowered at him thinking of all the scenarios of him in the infirmary. A worried expression stuck to his face before shuffling back a few steps. I took a step forward all eyes on me. Pressure covered my shoulder, I spun around to see that it was a glove clad hand. The hand belonged to none other than Snake Eyes shaking his head.

Sunēku watashi wa daijōbu, kare to hanasu koto o nozomu?" I spoke in the japanese tongue, not wanting anyone else knowing my intentions. He hesitated, but I sent him a warm smile and he let go.

" Still have him wrapped around your finger do ya' Red?" Stone teased.

My blood boiled underneath the surface of my impassive face. I felt Snake Eyes tense behind me, perturbed no doubt. The air around us became stifling and easily provoked. The Joes surrounding retreated knowing Stone had crossed some line.

" Careful Stone, I still have _that _video." My answer dripping with malice and venom. He instantly paled, playfulness flushed down the drain and fear replaced it. Other than Stone and myself, the surrounding Joes vibrated waves of confusion. Murmuring began in the crowd around us, curiousity present in their voices. I felt my felloe ninja shift before felling an intense gaze burn through me. I glanced back, his visor hiding emotions. Although, I didn't have to be psychic to know he wad asking 'What video?'. My lips formed the words but no sound came out, as I mouthed 'later'.

I shifted my blood thirsty glare towards my verbal spar partner. He gaze alternated its direction from Snake Eyes, the exit, and myself. His adam's apple bobbed, swallowing the bile pooling in his mouth. His gaze was one filled with such intense fear, it radiated from his lanky form.

* * *

Duke's POV

" Get back here you PRETENIOUS CONCEITED UNGRATEFUL MOTHERFUCKER!" Echoed through the hallways. A barrier of living Joes, were plastered to the walls like paint. Their expressions deadly serious, watching a camouflaged clothed blur bolt through the nearest exit. Behind him, a quickly gaining asian woman. She seemed to be at ease, like she was taking a walk through the park. But her pace never slowed or quickened but the aura she resonated quickly boiled to unequalled rage. The loud clicks of heels thundered through the hallway, warning-and daring, any Joe to intervene. The woman's hair flew behind her, eyes seeming to glow red as she chased after her opresser.

The room was filled with an unbreakable silence, as others pondered the meaning of the two 'friends' spat. Akira and Akasha may have been the same person, but damn! They had totally different personalities!

I flailed my hands in the air with the occasional 'shoo!' to divert the Joes back to their respective stations. All that was left was the Alpha Team. I stifled a laugh at their shocked and amused expressions, no doubt the same one was glued to my own face. I then noticed the resident ninja trembling and shaking his head.

" How the hell do you find it funny Snake Eyes?! Your wifes about to kill Stone!"

BOOM!

" What the he- aww fuck you!" Groaned a very upset Ripcord. Apparently Snake Eyes had snuck up on him after his little comment and punched him.

A glowering Snake Eyes towered over Ripcord. His anger rolling off him and hitting us like a tidle wave- drowning out anything but his anger. Every Joe within a ten foot radius backed up immensly- not wanting to witness the angered ninja's wrath.

Smack.

" What the Hell? What is it- pick on Ripcord day?"

" In my book? Hell Yea!" Akasha remarked dragging an unconsious Stone like a dead animal carcass. She then walked off towards the rec room with a short glance at Snake Eyes. Speaking of the silent commando, trailing after her, silently like a puppy.

" I don't get why he treats her like that!" Scarlett glared at the retreating form of the female ninja.

" Is someone jealous?" Surprisingly piped up Breaker.

" What? No! Shut up! I'm dating Ripcord!" Scarlett growled.

" Your jealous." Came the the replay of myself, Heavy Duty, Breaker and surprisingly; Ripcord.

" Traitorous assholes." Was mumbled rather loudly, as her only retort.

" You do realize it's-"

" Duke, report to the infirmary. ASAP." Blared through the P.A system cutting me off midsentence.

* * *

**Dear viewers,**

** Please forgive me for my absence and tardiness for updates. Unfortunatley for myself, the use of the internet was banned, as the result of an over priced internet bill. Also to my displeasure, I was drained of my creative juices a.k.a Writer's Block. I do hope the extended version of this chapter (which I uploaded with 500+ words more than the original) make up for the late update.**

** Sincerely,**

** A. Chikawa ( Ranna )**

**TRANSLATION(S)**

**Japanese:**

**Sunēku watashi wa daijōbu, kare to hanasu koto o nozomu?**

**English:**

**Snake I only wish to speak with him, is that alright?**


	15. Chapter 15

Duke's POV

The medical bay blinded me from the whiteness. I blinked reflexively before turning my attention at the middle aged man in a white labcoat. His baldness reflecting the bright light.

" Whatcha want Doc?"

" Duke its about Anna."

My heart sped up, my skin felt like a cage. Did Anna… die?

" No she did not die."

" How did yo-"

" Its written all over your face." He responded in a 'duh' tone.

" Great I feel like a dumbass."

" You should." Replied a feminine voice.

I turned around to look at the dazziling smile of a bodacious brunette. Her eyes sparkled with enthusiasum and happiness. Her skin had returned to its usual tan complexion, her hair looked healthy and she had a warm glow surrounding her.

" Yes, Mts. Decobray-"

" Lewis. Ms. Lewis."

" Ah, yes. Ms. Lewis has had a full recovery. Therefore Ms. Lewis has been given a choice to join the-", he answered reajusting his glasses.

" Joes. I've been given a chance to join the Joes." She squealed in delight, like a child locked in Disney Land overnight.

" Anna I don't want you to-"

" Bullshit! I'm one of the main leaders of MARS illegal business and Storm Shadow's best student." She snarled back in response, crossing her arms in a very sexy badass manner.

" Okay, okay. You win!" Raising my hands in a defensive and surrender.

" Great! You will be giving Anna a personal tour at her request." Doc chuckled at our childish antics.

oOo

" Finally, this is the- what the hell is going on?" I spoke awe struck at the scene that was happening in the rec room.

In the centre of the room was a very dressed up bickering Akasha with an angry Snake Eyes? I couldn't quite tell wether he was complimenting her outfit or sign yelling at her. His arms were raised at her pointing at her sleek white dress.

They both turned to me anger slamming into me like a train. Akasha looked amazing in a white spaghetti strapped dress that brushed the top of her thighs. It hugged her body nicely, showing off her cleavage. Matching her dark mood were black lace-up boots that added at least five inches to her willowy height. Covering her arms were black open fingerless gloves with lace-up decorations to match her boots. Her bangs were bumped up with a silvery six petaled flower pin. Snake Eyes towered over her now by one inch looking rather threatening due to tense body language. I felt his intense smoldering glare through his impervious visor.

Between the two bickering ninjas was a very amused and giddy Kamina. A huge smirk plastered her face. She stared up at me with huge gray eyes that burned with mischief.

" Mommy has this important meeting to go to with Auntie Alli to discuss the topic of the massacre at HP Headquarters couple hours ago. They say its EXTREMELY important to discuss how it happened, and what they could do to prevent it happening again." Kamina spoke in chirpy yet giddy voice, since both bickering ninjas refused to speak.

" I understand that but why is Snake Eyes upset?" I clarified

" Daddy believes that mommy is throwing away the efforts of the Alpha team in saving her. Also he believes that mother is completely inappriotely due to exhibition of her figure and skin."

" Wait, did the brat just call Snake her dad?" Anna spoke up. I turned around to stare at her gobsmacked expression staring at the trio.

" Yea. Apparently Snake Eyes is Red's ex and the baby daddy of her devil child." Ripcord replied oblivious to the family's intense glares. His eyes widened in realization before slapping a hand over his big mouth and jumping behind Scarlett.

" For the record, your an imbecile which means: your an idiot. Second, Anna knows who I am due to James and lastly did you just call me a ' devil child'." Kamina growled at Ripcord taking a threatening step toward him. Like her two very strong and intimidating parents, she radiated rage and annoyance. The silent trio that consited of Breaker, Heavy Duty and Scarlett cringed back in response. Ripcord shivered before mumbling out an apology.

" Ah, yes Anna its good to see you after that umm, slightly life threatening incident." Akasha spoke rage barely concealed in her voice.

" Wait, you know each other?" I turned to stare at Akasha's and Anna's stifling stare down. Both Snake Eyes and myself stared at the two in astonishment, well I'm pretty sure I was. Snake Eyes was still extremely tense.

" Remember how I said I dated a James?" Akasha questioned guilt in her voice, clear as day.

" Well he was James McCullen." Snake Eyes turned at her with smoldering anger that boiled off his tense form.

" Stop glaring at me god dammit! Dear God I mad a mistake kay', at least he tried to be my friend after we broke up!"

Snake Eyes signed something that I couldn't undrstand because of the speed.

" Don't give me that shit! He was my father!" She snarled

He turned to stare down at Kamina's giddy and awed expression.

" Fine let's go outside drama queen!" She growled storming out of the room with Snake Eyes tailing after her.

After the mixture of stomping and undistinct yelling faded away, Anna and I turned to look at the remaining five.

" What happened?" Anna asked breaking out of her shock.

" Akasha and her assistant, Allison, recieved a message just after you left about an emergency meeting for HP." Breaker began.

" She got ready and was just came into the room to say goodbye." Scarlett continued.

" Snake Eyes, Mr. Silent-and-Mature, threw a bloody fit over her outfit." Heavy Duty finished.

" Okay your saying Snake Eyes threw a fit over her outfit?" I asked astonished.

" I don't see what dad's problem, we didn't bring clothes so she's using her old clothes that she left here." Kamina answered nonchalanty shrugging her shoulders.

" Okay thats why she is so pissed." Anna answered relieved.

" Back to that, how do you even know Red?" Ripcord finally spoke after his little fright/panic attack.

" James used her intellect and her broken heart to create MARS more destructive and efficent weapons. Storm Shadow pissed her off alot then she finally snapped. She destroyed all of her work and lab then proceeded to murder James. Storm Shadow intervened, they fought, she went off radar, and Rex became the leading scientist. Although his weren't as efficent and easy to make, we continued at a smooth but slow pace." She explained then inhaled deeply.

* * *

Snake Eyes' POV

" I can't fuckin believe you Snake Eyes!" Akasha growled.

' Your putting yourself in danger!' I signed back my hands shaking slightly from anger.

" Its my damn life! You didn't seem to care when I went over to that damned factory to save my father. ALONE. Now your bitching about my safety?!"

' You went behind my back, then you didn't even tell me I had a daughter or the fact you were pregnant!'

" Your bringing that up now?! Fine, I'm not going now Allison going to go ALONE, where she might DIE, does that remind you of anything?"

' We're talking about your safety not hers!'

" What?! Does she mean nothing to you? She's practically the closest thing I have to a sister that isn't a bitch and Kamina's only chance of having the experience of having an aunt!"

' Both of you are not going!'

" Fine! Be a drama bitch queen!" She stormed towards her temporary living quarters growling at any Joe that crossed her path. They backe away plastering themselves to the wall, then scurrying away like rats.


	16. Chapter 16

Akasha Pov

The nerve of that man! He believes that I will listen to him after FIVE fucking years of estrangement and absolutely no communication?

My heeled, leather boots clacked against the floor angrily, Joes stood from the wall with only centimetres apart. Their faces grim and slightly scared, they stood as if saluting a princess. An innocent, lovable girl who could do no wrong, well I was the complete opposite. A born killer, my mother died giving birth to me, at least a thousand have fallen by my hands after her death. I was not innocent, I wasn't naïve I wasn't hopeful, I knew when there was absolutely no hope. I killed for a living for about two thirds of my life, sixteen years of killing experience, and Snake Eyes has the audacity to make me seem so helpless. I wasn't going to forgive the bastard soon, probably in another five years or maybe ten.

I strode into the rec room, all was silent. Not a whisper could be heard, seven figures were hunched over, staring intently at the bright screen of the laptop. Their faces brightened before going sober, faint sounds of fighting could be heard. Breaker let out a quiet laugh, only to be hushed and hissed at. He quickly quieted and continued to watch silent, unaware of my presence. It annoyed me even further, my vision clouded with red. All I wanted was some attention, I suppose that makes me a bitch.

"What the Hell?!" I screeched loudly, I barely sounded like myself. I barely looked like myself. Instead, I turned even paler, or at least that was what I thought. As I grew up I was told that when I was angered I went through some form of transformation. Apparently, I looked as though my blood had been drained from body, skin thin, papery and almost cool to the touch. Also, my hazel nut eyes seemed to darken into a darker brown that resembles closely to black. I also some how seem to be engulfed in an eerie red glow, like a demonic aura. This at least, is what I've been told, which I often reply by either scoffing of snorting. I kick out with a booted foot at the weight's rack, it shudders in response, threatening to collapse.

"M-mom-m," Kamina stammered, "A-are-e y-y-you al-alright?" I glared at her, damn her uncanny resemblance to her father. She whimpered before backing up and hiding behind Anna. They all shrunk back away from me. "What!?" I roared, they shrunk back even further, and I growled. A feral animalistic growl that sounded inhuman. "N-no-nothing-ing" She stuttered, in the corner of my eye I glimpsed Heavy Duty pulling out a pocket knife. I felt light-headed, like I would pass out but I knew full well I wasn't. I tasted blood in my mouth and my vision zeroed in on the knife, I was going primal. Nothing but pure, animal fighting instinct. This was when I was the most dangerous and most vulnerable. Before I knew I slipped out of consciousness, but my body continued to move.

I awoke to find my nails as sharp as talons wrapped around Heavy Duty's neck in a vise like grip. I found it weird that me, a hundred pound woman was picking up a two hundred pound man that was twice my size. His head ghosted the roof's surface and his eyes bulged out from their sockets, his calloused fingers clawing at my wrist. But I felt nothing, his fingers felt soothing instead of harming me and I felt as though I was floating senselessly in water, numb. "Sorry" I murmured setting him down, "you just saw one of my famous 'attacks'." "Yeah, attack." he wheezed, clutching his wind pipe.

"What the Hell was that?!" Breaker screeched, his mouth agape, mirroring everyone else's horrified and surprised expressions. "You just seemed to disappear then reappear in front of Heavy Duty, knocked the freaking knife from his hand just by back handing, then picked him up like he was a frigging scarecrow!"

"Yeah," I muttered, rubbing my sore neck. "I go primal sometimes."

"That was wicked!" Kamina exclaimed in childish fashion although she is a child. "You whipped him!" She started bouncing up and down giggling and cackling.

"No it isn't," I muttered, my hand flew to my temple. I felt it pulsate and pain and nausea hit me. "Damn it." I drawled before passing out from fatigue, and this time my body followed, becoming motionless and lay still on the cold, stone floor. It truly felt as though I was drifting aimlessly through the water, numbed by the cold, frigid currents that pulled me along. I distantly heard voices calling for me, begging me to wake up, they were muffled and unsteady. faintly, I heard pounding footsteps invade my ears and familiar hands pick me up, before I truly went under. Into the deep, fathomless, blackness that claimed my mind dragging be deeper into a black, dreamless sleep.


End file.
